The Dragüns
by SheWritesMe1
Summary: A millennia ago, Seven Guardians protected their people from injustice and as a result, lost their lives. Now these Seven Dragüns have a second chance at life and love. Two poweful Dragüns dominants now reside at Hogwarts and it is almost The Mating Season. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **SheWritesMe1

**Title: **The Dragüns

**Rating: M, will move towards more adult themes but nothing too explicit but the age requirements is at least 16 years or older. **

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairings: **More-somes

**Genres: Slash**, Het, Friendship, Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Note: **The age of one the characters will be explained later in the story. The updates for The Dragüns will be every two weeks. This is Slash.

Molly Weasley glanced at the gentleman sitting before her and smiled as serenely as she could. Lord Pailguy, as he called himself, had sent a letter to her and Mr. Weasley nearly a month ago. The letter did not expressly state the purpose of the visit, it simply requested an audience. Now Molly was not the type to allow strange people into her home but when a person of noble birth and a Lord no less asks for a personal visit, she did not have any choice but to comply. The Weasley matriarch poured the well-dressed young man some more tea and looked over to her husband to encourage him to speak.

"Ah, Lord Pailguy, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Your letter did not explicitly state why you requested an audience with us. I must say that my wife and I are most curious." Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly.

Lord Georsph Pailguy looked directly into the eyes of Arthur Weasley, he did not know whether the man was playing the fool or honestly did not know _why_ he was there. Both of the other occupants seemed to genuinely believe that this was the first time they had met. "Do you honestly not know who I am Mr. Weasley?" Lord Pailguy asked.

Arthur looked the man over from head to toe. The nobleman had chocolate brown hair that was waist length and it was tied back into a neat ponytail. He had a face that was youthful; he looked to be around Bill's age 25 or 26. His eyes were the darkest blue Arthur had ever seen, they could have been mistaken for black in dimmer lighting. The young man's body was well-defined and he was smaller in stature for a man, he looked to about five ten or five eleven but Arthur could sense that this man was slightly dangerous. His aura was considerately intimidating, it did not seem vastly innocent as a man of his age should have been, Arthur could tell that this man had seen death. He had the same look about him that Arthur's peers had after the first war against the Dark Lord. "Lord Pailguy, I have not directly met you before, although I do know of your family." Was Arthur's reply as he bowed his head in apology as was customary in higher society. Arthur may have left the pureblood traditions behind but he could not have forgotten them if he tried.

The other man in the room closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, and then he opened them and looked from Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, nearly twenty six years ago we met and every person in this room signed a Blood contract." The Weasleys both gasp, shock evident upon their faces.

"I assure you sir, I would remember if I signed a Blood Contract that would forfeit my life if I spoke of it to anyone outside of the cosigners. And I would most definitely remember meeting you." Arthur replied heatedly as he stood up.

Lord Pailguy sighed again and looked out the window of the dining room and up to the sky and envisioned himself there. This seemed to calm him down enough to summon the contract wandlessly. With that action completed, Mr. Weasley returned to his seat, his mouth agape. Wandless magic was not uncommon among adolescents, unintentional magic was a part of the growing process but to actually have control of it was unheard of. "Mr. Weasley, this is the contract that you and your wife both signed and sealed with your blood. This is both of your signatures. "Georsph opened the contract and showed them their mark. Then he vanished the contract away. "Where do I begin?" Georsph pondered aloud as he unfolded his arms and relaxed a little. "I can sense that both of you have several memory charms placed upon you. I will try my best to explain everything and hope that you two accept my explanations or I may have to remove the charms placed upon you and that in itself may lead to complications because it was made with what you wizards call 'dark' magic. Please Mr. Weasley allow me to finish as I have a lot to explain before I summon your sons." At this point Molly stood and tried to speak but Georsph simply waved his hand and silenced them both and put an immovable cast on them. He had no patience for interruptions. "I do not like repeating myself, so listen closely. My name is Georsph Pailguy and we met almost twenty-six years ago, when you two were in the engagement stage before your marriage. I had recently come into my Lordship title upon the passing of my father and his mates. My father and his bondmates decided to sacrifice their lives to repay a debt they believed they owed. Approximately a thousand years ago, when my father had first met my mother and the foundation of their Sphere was completed with my father at the head as the First and Dominant and my mother as the submissive… I guess I should explain what we are first," Georsph said as he saw the confused look on their faces. "I am what is called a Dragün, we are what wizards call magical creatures, although we do not refer to ourselves as such. We are common ancestors of dragons, wizards, mermen and muggles. Do not look so shocked, you did not believe you were the only intelligent beings to walk the earth did you?… Of course you did. At the beginning of my parents Sphere they and the rest of their bondmates were imprisoned by our (Dragüns) old mortal enemies the Colonials. They would be considered the common ancestors of Elves, dragons, wizards and muggles. Colonials are lethal and extremely beautiful and my silly mother was fated for one as her wings disclosed when she came into contact with her Fifth for the first time. My father did not approve but what is a Dominant to do once a Submissive has found a counterpart? My father had no choice but to go and retrieve the Colonial that was now my mother's Fifth. The Colonial's own people denied any claims that my mother had upon him and in an effort to keep them separated, they had tried and sentenced him to death and held him in the Colonial's prison called the Dark Manor until his execution. The Colonial's people did not want to mix their untainted blood with our mixed blood.

As time passed, my mother was becoming desperate and more than a little despondent because of the separation and so my father went before the guardians of our people and asked for their assistance. They refused vehemently but they did help to orchestrate a plan to infiltrate the fortress that the Fifth was being held at. Once at the forest surrounding the Dark Manor, my mother and the other members of the Sphere were caught and had magical chains placed upon all of them and thrown into adjourning cells to the Fifth's. From what my father told me, the Fifth had been badly beaten and once my mother saw his condition she let out a heart wrenching cry that brought all of her mates to their knees. There was nothing the other mates could do, but her cries were slowly driving them insane with the need to comfort and protect. By the third agonized sob, the stricken guardsmen who ensuring their captivity, wings started ripping out of their backs a sure sign that they would give into whatever she demanded. Colonials could be a lot of things, crazed, dangerous and cunning but they too would have to answer the call of a submissive. The young Colonials securing my parents had not yet become part of their own Spheres and as such they had not built up a resistance to the calls of other submissives. But before they could help her, the Lord of Dark Manor appeared pushing the young ones out of the way, he opened the cell where my mother was crying, picked her up and went to the cell where the Fifth was held and deposited her into it. Her cries immediately died down to smooth whines that still held a bit of distress but she stopped the death cries of before.

The Lord of Black Manor watched my mother for several minutes, not moving, not speaking and not abusing the other members of her Sphere. My father was surprised by this, he had never known a Colonial to show kindness but before he could get up the energy to speak he felt the wards around Dark Manor shake and then shatter. The Lord of Dark Manor and the other guards left immediately to see what the disturbance was.

Hours past as the ground around them trembled and parts of the roof fell in. My father knew that a fierce battle was going on above ground. His magic was being held back but he could still sense the bloodthirsty aura of the Colonials all-round him. He could also sense the death of his own people one after another. Finally when the last Dragün in the upper levels of the house was killed, the Lord of Dark Manor and one guard returned. The Lord's face was grave and in his arms he held seven orbs of varying color. He told the guard to release my mother, once the chains were taken off my mother's crisp white wings burst forth. She bent and healed her Fifth's wounds and she turned and faced the guard before her and touched his face and her wings changed to match the color of his yellow ones. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He bowed his head to her ministration with confusion upon his face and then she called the Lord of Black Manor over and her wings tuned a chestnut brown and she kissed him upon the cheek. She finally spoke and said to her two new mates, "You brave guard will be my Sixth and last mate. And you my Lord, will be my Second and because of the honor and courage you have shown, my first child will belong to you, a daughter who will carry your name and your wing color."

The only response the new Second had to my mother's words was that the entire group needed to leave now and he told the new Sixth to release my father and the other bond mates. The wards that the Lord of Black Manor put up to keep out the other Colonials had begun to weaken and soon the enemy would be able to enter the dungeons. For a Submissive, my mother was very power and alone she was able to transport the entire Sphere to our Mansion on the other side of the realm where the Dragün reside.

Once the fifth was comfortably in, the rest of the Sphere convened in the meeting room to discuss what had happened that day. The two Colonials stood nervously by the door, while the older bond mates sat at the table. My mother walked into the room and pulled the two standing individuals to the table and kissed each of them soundly. My mother was always such a loving person; she always knew how to make everyone feel special and wanted. That was the beauty of her person." Georsph paused, his voice showing a hint of emotion for the first time. "Well anyway, the Sixth and the Fifth explained what happened above ground while the Sphere was locked in the dungeons. Seven Dragün had broken through the extremely strong wards and attacked every Colonial in sight. After the first Dragün had fallen, his six companions had become enraged and they went into a killing frenzy but they were vastly outnumbered and one after another began to die. He even admitted to killing one himself. After the shock of what he was forced to do sunk in, he decided to use his eminence grounding power to keep their souls from going into the next world. He went on to explain that their magical cores were damaged and that it would take many centuries to heal completely enough to reincarnate them. He was correct, it took a millennia to heal all the way and my mother's sphere decided to exchange their lives so that the seven guardians would walk the earth again. And so my parents have now gone back into the earth and with that, I gave my vow that I would complete the task of making sure that they were reborn and that is where you two came in. In exchange for a title and returning you back to the ages you were at the time of the contract, you two would raise them into adulthood. That is why I am here; the youngest of them will reach the age of maturity, sixteen, tomorrow the sixth of November." Georsph finished and first took the silencing charm off of Mr. Weasley.

"Are you going to take our children away from us?" Arthur asked hesitantly

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"You can't do that." He whispered back, firmness coming back to his voice.

"Mr. Weasley, they were never yours to begin with. The only reason they were given to you to begin with is because you met certain criteria. They are not blood related to you and they are not even related to each other." Georsph replied tightly. His patience was wearing thin, he hated repeating himself.

"Even if I told them to go, they would never leave their mother." Was the father's quick reply.

"They will not have a choice, the youngest boy will meet maturity tomorrow and with that they will all come into their inheritance together. They will have questions and they will be in considerable pain. My family gave their lives for them to have a second chance at their own. They will come with me to my home in the next realm and they participate in the Mating Season." Georsph gripped the arms of his chair, he was seriously losing patience.

"But-" Mr. Weasley started to reply, but was interrupted.

"I will just have to remove the memory charms placed upon you both. I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, I know you set them because you thought it would keep me away. How can someone enforce a contract you cannot remember, hmm? No worries, I admire a woman who can love children so deeply even if they are not biologically hers." With that said, Georsph stood and began the painstaking work of removing the memory charm.

Sometime later the Weasleys sat on the sofa of their living room backs as straight as arrows, their hands intertwined, both had gotten ahold of their emotions. Now they sat as calmly as they could as Lord Pailguy summoned each of their sons. The first to be teleported into the room was Bill, he blinked and then looked around, surprise written all over his face. He was only clad in leather pants with a toothbrush in his mouth. The next person to enter the room was Charlie, he had grass in his hands. Then came Percy, then Fred and George all covered in pink paste. Fred was mid laugh but stopped abruptly once he realized his surroundings. They all wore confused looks before all began to speak at once.

"How in the hell-?" Bill began

"Why are we here-?" Charlie asked

"Mom, what's going on?" Percy directed this question to his mother.

"Who-" Fred began.

"are you?" George finished the sentence, looking at Georsph.

"Everything will be explained once the youngest joins us." Georsph said tiredly, he honestly did not want to explain everything again but he had no choice. "It seems the youngest one is next to two powerful beings and the first gentle pull did not teleport him here. Oh well, I will just have to put force behind the call." The room started to shake and there was a loud popping noise and Ron was there in front of Georsph. Georsph caught his arms before he could fall. Ron's blue eyes were shocked and he looked as though he had tears in them. Georsph looked him over before something dawned on him and he spoke without thinking. "This is impossible, none of the Guardians was a Submissive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** SheWritesMe1

**Title:** The Dragüns

**Rating:** M, will move towards more adult themes but nothing too explicit but the age requirements is at least 16 years or older.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairings:** More-somes

**Genres: Slash**, Het, Friendship, Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Note:** The age of one of the characters will be explained later in the story. The updates for The Dragüns will be every two weeks. This is Slash.

**POV: **For chapter 2 (RON)

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under extreme strain at the moment. You would think that it would have been in reference to the Dark Lord or the fact that one of the school's own had died so suddenly at the Triwizard tournament the year before. No, the intense atmosphere was because of the two brooding sixth years that sat at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table respectfully. Since the beginning of the year, everyone had been walking around on pins and needles trying to avoid the duo and it looked as though they were trying to avoid one another. They were doing a magnificent job, even in classes that Slytherins and Gryffindors shared, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ignored each other most of the time, at least that is what the other students told Ron.

Ronald Weasley was having the worst school year of his life. Hermione was angry because he did not want to date her, Harry was angry with him because of the way he had behaved once Harry's name had come out of the Goblet and on top of that he was having the worst headaches imaginable. Hermione wasn't speaking to him and Harry was avoiding him like the plague except at lunch. Harry normally came in the second half of lunch. He simply sat down next to Ron and would begin to eat. Every time Ron would try to strike up conversation, Harry would blatantly ignore him. So with a heavy heart, Ron stopped trying to communicate altogether.

As the days wore on in the same manner, Ron became increasingly angrier and angrier. He could not believe that Harry was willing to throw away years of friendship for one misdeed. Even in the two classes they shared, Harry ignored him. As Harry sat next to him now, he could feel everyone's eyes turn to them or Harry rather. It had become an unspoken rule that Harry and Malfoy did not come into contact with one another. Eyes went from Harry to Malfoy and hushed whisper began to erupt throughout the dining hall. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor spent a few moments having a staring contest but neither moved away from their own table.

After the tense moment was over, Ron looked down at his plate and began to eat slowly. He was starving but the food that he was eating was not appealing, he did like the salad but it had bacon in it and for some reason the thought of eating it all was making him queasy. He closed his eyes and took in a breath to calm himself and began to eat all of the side dishes. He did not normally like many vegetables but it seemed as though that was all he could keep down. He closed his eyes again as he swallowed some carrots, they were delicious. He opened his eyes and smiled, that was until he noticed Malfoy staring at him from the Slytherin table. The blond git was staring at him, his facial expression was passive and his eyes were like ice but Ron felt like he was melting from the inside out. The longer Malfoy stared, the more frighten Ron became and so he stood hurriedly and left, food forgotten. This was turning out to be the worst birthday week of his life.

Ron sat through his next two classes contemplating what happened at lunch. He was uncomfortable because these were the classes that he shared with Harry and on top of that now he had Malfoy to think about. Harry sat in the very back with Seamus in the first class after lunch, he could literally feel him staring holes into the back of his head. Every time he would turn to look at him. Harry would be paying attention to the professor or at least pretending to. By the time class ended, Ron was very frustrated, annoyed and hungry. He slammed his books into the bag and stormed to his last class, which did not go any better.

Ron decided that now would be the time to confront Harry about all of the things that had been bothering him. The last class ended and Harry was cleaning his supplies that he and Neville had used. Ron waited for a chance to get Harry alone. As the last student left the room, Ron walked to the back of the class and stood in front of Harry's desk.

"Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly. Harry paused but he did not turn to face Ron. The dark haired youth had grown over the summer, he was taller than Ron by several inches. His body had filled out, he looked healthier than he ever had previously. His hair was still as messy as ever but now it had a defined curl pattern. Ron had to admit that his appearance could be considered appealing. The thought at the forefront of Ron's mind was that he wanted Harry to look at him. Ron reached out to touch his friend's arm but before the action could be executed, Harry turned and took a step back. His eyes were an intense green and he still did not look at Ron in the eyes and looked over the red head's shoulder. At that moment, Ron felt intensely lonely. How could he go from having two best friends down to none? Sure the other guys in his house were as friendly and playful as ever but that did not mean anything when people you are closest to, turn their back on you. With Hermione gone, Ron had to start actually studying and that in itself made his sixth year the worse. Ron sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "I know it has been a few months since we've spoken last but I was wonder if we could talk." The boy who lived did not respond and he still had not looked at Ron squarely. "I just wanted to apologize for the things I said to you last year. Even though you said you forgave me before summer break but… it just seems like you haven't."

Harry blinked once and looked down at Ron for the first time and the red haired boy wished he hadn't. There was so much anger in those emerald green eyes that Ron almost felt as though he was burning to pieces just standing there. Ron stood his ground and continued on with what he was saying. "I would rather you punch me and get it over with than to act like this. At least then I would know where we stand."

After a moment of silence Harry finally spoke. "Where we stand?" His voice was soft but the hardness in his eyes did not fade. Ron could feel that he had said the wrong thing.

"Yes, where we stand. You know the friendship you and I have had for the past five years." Ron said and he watched as Harry took a step toward him but he was not deterred by the dark haired teen's movement. He could see his words were making Harry angry but once he started speaking he could not stop. "I know that you grew up in a bad way but brothers fight all of the time and then they stop fighting. I still consider you my friend, just like I still consider Fred my brother after he has done some pretty horrible things. So…"

"So..?" Harry stated his voice still surprisingly low, his green eyes like daggers cutting Ron with their cruelty.

"So…" Ron looked away but he remained where he was. He had never known Harry to be this way. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak again. "So, I understand that sometimes things will happen to you that I won't get. And I know that you have a destiny that you have to follow. I can't promise I won't say the wrong thing again, just know that I will always be your friend."

The seconds past and Ron finally looked up to find Harry standing closer than before. They were almost touching. Harry's eyes had changed from harshness to nothingness. They were blank.

"Destiny?" The voice was cold. "I hate destiny."

Ron did not move, he stood there and replayed what Harry had said over and over again in his mind. He did not understand why it sounded like Harry was saying he hated him. The more he thought of it, the more distress he became. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a step back and then another and another until he felt something hard and warm at his back. He turned and came face to chest with Malfoy. He looked up into silvery gray eyes that caught his for just a second before they looked behind him at Harry. Ron thought Malfoy's eyes were neither kind nor unkind. For some reason, Ron did not want to step out of the warmth that was the Slytherin's chest but he forces himself to. He takes one more look at Malfoy who was still staring at Harry before he proceeds to leave the room.

As he nears the door, he gasps as he feels himself almost pulled out of his skin. He stumbles back against the professor's desk and the two others in the room turn to face him. He looks at Malfoy, he makes a sound that is foreign to his ears but he knows that he is the one making it. Shock registers on the blonde's face before it disappears, he starts walking over in Ron direction but before he can reach him. Ron feels another pull and as he is about to let out that weird sound again, he is yanked by something. In his ears he hears two distinct howls of rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Author:SheWritesMe1

Title:The Dragüns

Rating: M, will move towards more adult themes but nothing too explicit but the age requirements is at least 16 years or older.

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings:More-somes

Genres: Slash, Het, Friendship, Romance, Hurt Comfort

Note:The age of one the characters will be explained later in the story. The updates for The Dragüns will be every two weeks. This is Slash.

Georsph took a closer look at the youngest guardian, then he looked him over again. At which point he realized he was not mistaken when he stated earlier that Ron was a sub. Ron was indeed a submissive and this submissive was on the verge of crying. After Georsph got his wits about him again, he removed his hands from the young man.

"Well now, I am happy you could grace us with your presence. As now we can begin." The Lord said with a soft smile. The red head blinked twice in response and looked around himself. First, he looked to his mother, then to his father and finally his brothers one by one. As his head rounded back on Georsph, he opened his mouth but before a sound could be released, Lord Pailguy had him in his arms again and started whispering in his ears.

"Be calm, you are amongst family here. There is not any reasons to make that noise. You are safe, if you turn and look again, you will realize that those men standing behind you are your brothers." At least that is what you think now, Georsph thought to himself. He thought it best to diffuse the situation before the young submissive brought every Dominant in a three hundred mile radius to their door. Ron had not transformed yet, so he could not call his true mates but he could cause a sticky predicament, especially if his call effects his brothers enough that they transform without his intervention. Lord Pailguy closed his eyes, just the thought of five feral Dominants in one place with a scared submissive was enough to make Georsph's fangs want to come out. He did not want to bite Ron in order to subdue him but he would before he left this situation blowout of control. Luckily for them all, Ron seemed to come back to himself, his blue eyes cleared and he took a breath.

"It has been noted that you follow directions well, little one. Now go and take a seat next to your parents, so that I may begin. I do not wish to linger in the wizard's realm longer than we have too." Georsph said as he regained his seat. Ron made a wide birth away from his brothers to sit with his parents.

"What is this all about?" Bill asked as he watched his younger brother stumble over to their parents. For some reason he felt vastly uneasy now that Ron had entered the room.

"I will be happy to explain everything to you all but first I must ask you to promise me that you will let me tell my story all the way to its completion before cutting in with questions." He waited for their agreement which they gave half heartedly.

"My mother, Aryana, was fated to be with…" And so he began his tale for the second time that day about his family and their relationship to the six Weasley sons. Before the story could be completed, Georsph had to put silencing and immovable charms on all of the brothers except the submissive who seemed to think his brothers had grown extra heads by the way he was looking at them. He was frozen solid.

"I am going to release everyone now but I advise you to stay calm. We have a lot to do today." The first to be release were the twins, they stood apart from one another but they did not speak and the older two were silent as well. The first to speak was Percy.

"You said that there were seven of us but only six of us are present. Where is the seventh?" Percy asked his voice hoarse from trying to yell through the silencing charm.

"I would also like to know the answer to that question, Mrs. Weasley?"Georsph asked as he turned to a nearly ghostly white woman in the room.

"Well," She paused to get her wits together. "When I used the memory charms on myself and Arthur. I did not take into account what my actions would be if I did not remember everything. I simply wanted to forget that Blood Contract and everything that went along with it. I may not be their mother biologically but I still birth them and raise them. I place the charms on me and Arthur after Bill was born. He was such a beautiful baby and I could not live with the thought of giving him away. After the charms were placed, the me without the memories started having child after child. Arthur had recently discovered a fascination with muggle objects which I believe was a side effect of the spells I cast on him and he was not making much of a living. We were barely getting by on little income. I honestly did not know what I was doing but I was trying to protect my family, you know. Pureblood wizarding families normally have one maybe two children at the most and there I was less than thirty with five children under nine. So after the twins were born, I became pregnant again. Merlin help me, I had tried every pregnancy prevention method and spell I could find but none worked. I just kept giving birth, year after year. My body was so tired and my other children were so young. I knew that in another two years my children would start Hogwarts one after another. How would I pay for their books, clothing and wands? So one day I asked a family friend to come over and watch the boys and I went to St Mungo's and I… I had the pregnancy terminated." She stopped speaking for a moment and looked over into Ron eyes. "But little did I know, less than a year later I would become pregnant again and we inherited the Burrow from Arthur's great aunt and the rest is history. Sometimes I believe that for women, the world is cold." '

"Oh Molly, why did you not tell me? You should not have faced a situation like that alone." Arthur squeezed her had but she did not respond.

"Mom, how could you?" Percy asked, his disappointment evident in his voice. Because of this war he had a new value for human life. Everyone should have a chance to live, he thought to himself.

"Percy that is enough, it was her choice and we cannot change the past." Bill stated in a no nonsense tone, closing the discussion. Georsph was torn between the two sides. Yes he believed in a woman's right to choose but also one of his mother's bond mates had given his life for that unborn child. He knew nothing would come of his train of thought so he left it for another day. As Bill, the once leader of the Guardians had said, you cannot do anything about the past. He had no need to punish her with his words, she was already punishing herself enough if the way she looked was any indicator.

"Outside is a tent, I am going to manually pull the Dragüns out of each of you. The tent gives us room for your wings to expand to full length. It will be a lot less painful this way because if we wait for the youngest to transform, it will be chaos." Georsph said as he directed everyone out into the backyard.

"What if we do not want this?" Fred asked tiredly, all of the joyfulness and fun gone from his face.

"I am afraid you have no choice." Georsph states staring back at the young man who was speaking.

"I see." Was the simply reply.

"Do not try to run, young one. I do not want you to go through this alone." Georsph said soothingly as he opened the flap to let everyone in. Fred did not respond but he looked over to George who was giving a silent plea. Fred nodded back at George in acceptance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you could wait for us in the house. Do not worry little one, you will be safe with me." Georsph said when he saw Ron becoming agitated. Ron did not speak he simply moved to the farthest corner of the tent and watch everyone with eagle eyes. After the two parents exited the tent, Georsph placed a ward up. He did not want anyone trying to get in or out, especially Ron, who looked ready to bolt at any moment.

Georsph stepped into the center of the room and asked Bill to follow. "Do not be afraid, William." He said as he and the taller man stood face to face.

"How could I ever be afraid of something that is supposed to happen?" Bill answered, his eyes unwavering. Georsph could tell that this man was a born leader and a born First and Dominant. Geosph began taking off his shirt, he was now shirtless just like Bill was. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go quiet. He could first feel his fangs come in, then he felt the circled markings appearing upon each of his shoulders, thirdly came the half moon shapes on each side of his navel. They would connect once he was part of a Sphere. Finally his foliage colored wings sprung out and he opened his eyes. He knew he was glowing the same color as his wings. He smiled at Bill's slightly shocked expression.

"Shall we begin, William?" He asked as he placed his hand on Bill's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: SheWritesMe1

Title: The Dragüns

Rating: M, will move towards more adult themes but nothing too explicit but the age requirements is at least 16 years or older.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings: More-somes

Genres: Slash, Het, Friendship, Romance, Hurt Comfort

Note: The age of one of the characters will be explained later in the story. The updates for The Dragüns will be every two weeks. This is Slash.

POV: Ron, Bill, Georsph, Fred

Ron did not want to look at anyone in the tent. From his seat at the furthest corner of the room, he had a direct view of what was happening between Lord Pailguy and his eldest brother. He also could keep a tally of the other occupants whereabouts. The youngest red head did not feel comfortable in the presence of these men, even though five of the six were related to him.

Although the tent seemed smaller from the outside, it was very spacious from within. The walls were lined with stools each magically conditioned to fit the person who sat upon it. When Lord Pailguy started to transform, Ron had held his breath. He did not know why he did this but he could not help himself. Ron watched as the circles like markings appeared on each of the man's shoulders which amazed him. Ron really had not believed a word the dark haired stranger had spoken. Looking now at the wings sprout from the man's back cemented the truth to him. The wings were beautiful, Ron could not take his eyes away from them. They were varying shades of brown, the color reminded Ron of the Fall and of vibrant leaves littering the ground. A soft glow encompassed the Lord's body, it matched his wings perfectly. The length of the wings were about five to six feet in each direction. The urge to whine came over Ron but he bit it back down. He did not know how long he would be able to keep himself from going over and touching the feathers, they looked to be soft.

Ron watched Lord Pailguy and Bill exchange words a few seconds before the winged man touched the redhead's stomach. Bill looked over the darker man's shoulder right into Ron's eyes. Bill clenched his teeth but did not make a sound but to everyone in the room it was obvious he was in pain. Ron wanted to walk over and sooth his brother's pain but he knew any action taken at the moment in front of others would not be appreciated. Ron fidgeted in his seat and made a small sound. Bill's eyes darkened in response and he keened back a response which calmed the younger brother. Giant circles appeared on his shoulders, they were twice the size of Lord Pailguy and every few seconds they rotated. After a few moments lava colored wings sprung forth. His wings were a few feet longer than the dark haired mans'. At the very top of the wings, the color was an angry red, they transitioned into a lighter red the further they went down. It was as though a volcano had erupted until the very tips which turned an ash gray. Ron could not take his eyes off of the wings.

Lord Pailguy began to speak. "William, as I thought, you are a First and Dominant. You will be a leader of your Sphere. Firsts are always warriors at heart but they must remember that the well being of all their bond mates lay in their hands. Your Factor is Storage, you have the ability to collect energy all around you and save it within yourself. You are indeed powerful." Bill nodded his understanding and walked passed Lord Pailguy to take a seat along the wall facing Ron.

Lord Pailguy laughed a little and motioned for Charlie to step forward. A few words were exchanged but Charlie kept his eyes on Ron, who was splitting his attention between frowning at Bill and giving Charlie an encouraging whine. If Bill came any closer without permission, Ron was going to do something, he was not sure what yet but Bill would regret it.

A sharp keening noise drew his attention back to what was happening in front of him, now he was doubly upset because he was unable to give Charlie the same amount of support he had given Bill because the eldest Weasley was too close and distracting him. He gave Bill a warning growl and turned back to Charlie once again. His eyes were met with the sight of indigo colored wings. Unlike Bill's, Charlie's wing color intensified from the tips vertically to the base. His base shade was the deepest richest purple Ron had ever seen. He glowed a pale shade of violet. His wing length was slightly shorter than Lord Pailguy.

After Charlie regained his breath, Lord Pailguy began to speak again. "Charles, you are a Fourth and as such you will protect any children born of your Sphere's union. Your Factor is Wind and as with any force of nature, you can be deadly calm or a catalyst to a tsunami."

"Oh, I am a Fourth." Charlie spoke uncertainty clouding his voice.

"Do not worry yourself with the order of a Sphere, everyone plays an important part in a mateship. The order can change at any time, especially if a submissive already has a Fourth and he or she still desires you. The Fourth is one of the most powerful mates because they are the only ones next to the submissive who is able to call all of the Factors of a Sphere into play against an enemy."

Charlie seemed to contemplate the answers he was given as he sat next Bill against the wall. Ron bristled at the action but made no other moves as he watched Percy remove his shirt.

"Percy, do not look at Ron. He is becoming feral with so many Dominants in their creature form. Even if he calls as he did with William and Charles, do not look or respond. I am sorry, if you wish to lay claim against me, then you will have to do at the High Dragun Court after Mating Season. I believe the sight of another powerful Fourth will cause him to… well let's just say we do not want that. Okay?" Lord Pailguy said as his wings fluttered when Percy nodded and leaned in to his collar, hiding his face in the intersection between neck and shoulder. This surprised the Lord, the red head would be an affectionate Fourth. Georsph whispered soothing words in his native tongue as he pressed his hand in to start the transformation. Percy only made a small whimpering sound. Georsph felt the younger man's fangs come in against his neck. Finally, his forest green wings made their appearance.

"I am sorry that my emotions are making you feel this way. As soon as we part, you will be able to gain better control of yourself. You are a Fourth, you are the protector of offspring from your Sphere. Your Factor is Empathy. You will always walk a thin line between your emotions and others . You can sense danger quickly and turn other's passions back upon them. Your Factor is a very dangerous one." Percy wanted to respond with a what the bloody hell but he also wanted to be away from Lord Pailguy and his turbulent emotions, so he walked away and sat next to Charlie. He immediately felt that horrible sorrow he was feeling fade away replaced by nervousness. He closed his eyes and pulled an iron clad control over his feelings. After a few moments he felt better and clearheaded.

Georsph closed his eyes, these six Draguns were full of surprises, first a submissive and now an empath. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as George walked up nervously. He had briefly wandered why Fred and George were born twins but it seemed that there was a lot he did not know about the Guardians.

George removed his shirt and stared blankly directly into the eyes of Georsph. So this is how he will cope with his fear. The Lord smiled to himself and without delay he pressed his hand in, George gasped but made no other sound as the transformation took place. Unlike his brothers, the first thing to come were his wings which were a Prussian blue. His wings were a solid color all the way through. Next came his fangs and the moderately sized circles on his arms and finally the half moons on each side of his naval. The glow upon his skin was a pale blue.

"You are a Third as am I, and as such your position in the Sphere is to both ground and sense the flow of magic within each of your mates. Your Factor is Rain and Lighting, you are what is considered the perfect storm. Always keep a calm head because if you do not, you could place the balance of your Sphere's magical core at risk." George nodded and walked passed and took a seat next to Percy.

Georsph stood face to face with Fred. Fred did not really look at him, instead the red head was looking at George. Their eye contact was unwavering and so without further notice Georsph placed his hand on Fred's stomach . Fred showed no outward reaction to the action and everyone watch as his fangs appeared first. Then the circles that were twice the size of Lord Pailguy appeared and started moving, next came the half circles on the sides of his naval. Finally bronze colored wings sprung forth, nearly three feet longer than the dark haired mans'. A golden color of radiance reflected off his skin.

"Fred, you are a First and Dominant. Every decision you make will affect the lives of your Sphere. Your mates will look to you for guidance and for answers. Your Factor is Shadows, you control the reflection of light, you control the darkness within light. You will need to make a pact with the God and Goddess of Shadow Walkers before your talent can be fully expressed. I will not be able to lead you there to meet them but my older brother who is a First will. I do not have much information because they are secretive organization." Fred finally turned those blue eyes upon Georsph, which made the older man freeze. Midnight blue met sky blue and Lord Pailguy resisted the urge to bare his neck but he did take a step back. He was unprepared for the chest he ran into. He turned to see William behind him, there was nothing he could do if these Firsts became unmanageable. His magic was almost at its limit. A soft growl brought his eyes back over to Fred's direction. He realized that he was cocooned by red and gold wings at that moment. Fred lifted his left wrist to his fang and cut it opened and offered it to Georsph. A louder growl from behind him stopped him from taking it. For a moment, William and Fred stared at one another. Silent communication passed between the two and Fred took a step back and walked over to George.

"Do not be afraid. He wanted to offer you blood but he did not have the same amount of energy reserves as I do. You do not have enough magic to release Ron without replenishment. Here, drink this." William said as he sliced opened his wrist. Georsph debated with himself before taking the offered blood, he was indeed almost out of magical reserves. Bill's blood was rich and as he swallowed every drop and he felt his stores build back up. After a few moments he politely unhinged his fangs from the taller man's wrist. He closed his eyes as his body shuddered with the new found energy.

"Thank you." He said.

"You are welcomed." Was the simple reply. It seemed that the creature within Bill knew how to handle these situation even if the man himself did not understand. Bill took a step back after Lord Pailguy had regained himself. He looked over at Ron who had a worried expression on his face. Before he could ask any questions, he looked over and saw George biting the right hand of Fred and then Fred doing the same thing to George's left hand. After a few seconds a black spear shaped tattoo appeared where the bite marks were. Fred extended his wings to their full height and his hands pulled George into an embrace. Nothing happened for a few seconds until, George bit into the circle on the right shoulder. Fred's eyes changed to the same blue as George's wings for a moment and then changed back. They stayed in that position for long minutes before letting go.

"Ah, so you two have already met your submissive and you have claimed each other as bond mates. This is indeed interesting." Georsph said as he watched the two sit next to one another. "I guess we can look more into that situation in the next realm. Ronald, it is your turn." Georsph said as he watched George turned sharply and look around.

"I cannot." Was Ron's worried reply.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, now come along." Lord Pailguy said in exasperation. Ron shook his head. "Why ever not?"

"Because they are almost here." Ron said as he hugged himself closer. Georsph had delayed sensing abilities because of the ritual he was performing, so he only felt them a second before the wards surrounding them shook from their impact. Two very angry Firsts had shown up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: SheWritesMe1

Title: The Dragüns

Rating: M, will move towards more adult themes but nothing too explicit but the age requirements is at least 16 years or older.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings: More-somes

Genres: Slash, Het, Friendship, Romance, Hurt Comfort

Note: The age of one of the characters will be explained later in the story. The updates for The Dragüns will be once month. This is Slash.

POV: Georsph, Fred

Georsph listen as the wards surrounding the tent took a beating. He closed his eyes, feeling out the auras that were unleashing a furious assault against his invisible barricades. The brunette smiled to himself, he was thankful to his father, who had taught him to always put security above all else, even if it is believed that you are in a safe place. He was now grateful for that lesson. The barriers would last a while longer, so Georsph turned to the group of men before him. William and Fred looked unconcerned by what was going on, their faces masked with calm. Charlie was edging his way behind William whereas Percy began to bare his fangs and flutter his wings, a sign of his aggression. An untrained empath took on the most potent emotion in proximity to them. Georsph was becoming annoyed, he did not have time for this. He stalked over to Percy and bared his fangs, the Fourth responded in kind. He used the energy given to him from William to grab Percy by the arms and pull him forward. Percy was still too weak from transforming to put up much of a fight. Georsph leaned in and licked his neck, Percy froze. The darker haired man licked the Fourth's neck again before sinking his sharpened fangs into his neck. The empath keened his pleasure as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations. Georsph felt it the moment Percy began releasing his emotions onto the group. The third pulled his fangs out again before pushing them back into his neck slowly, Percy went boneless in his arms and his wings retracted. The two Firsts outside had stopped attacking the wards. The other occupants in the room stood frozen. Georsph looked over to Ron, whose pupils were blown and then he proceeded to push his fangs deeper inside of Percy neck until he reached bone at which point Percy lost consciousness. The brunette removed his fangs and hoisted Percy against him.

"Ron, go out to the wards and let them see that you are unharmed." The redhead did not move. "Now Ron!" Georsph said as he picked Percy up bridle style. When Ron did not move, he walked over to Charlie and handed him his younger brother. He then took Ron by the arm and exited the tent. He saw two very angry looking Firsts watching their approach. The taller one had silvery blond hair and his wings were a blood red with a silver glaze covering them at the tips. One could have mistaken his wings for diamonds in different lighting. The First was a descendent of the Royal House of Dragüns. They are the only ones who possessed Blood Diamond wings. He looked the younger man over, noting that his right hand all the way up to his shoulder were tribal markings that laced together. The tribal markings were in the shape of coconut leaves, signaling that the bond mate that bit him was a warrior.

Georsph bowed his head slightly, the only response to his show of etiquette was the blond man baring his fangs. Looking to the other man outside of the barrier, Georsph's sight was met with sharp emerald green eyes that peer from beneath untamed curly black hair. His wings were raven colored with a glossy shine to them. Although he was definitely a Dragün, black wings were a Colonial trait. His shirt was in shreds but Georsph could see the single mating circles around the shoulders, if he were half Colonial or even a third Colonial then he would have had two mating circles on each arm, one larger encircling the smaller. This meant that his wings were a throwback from many generations ago. From the murderous look upon his face , Georsph knew that he didn't just inherit darker wings but their fierce tempers also. On the darker man's left hand was the same tattoo as with the silver haired royal except it only encompassed a small section of the hand. "So they are part of an unmated Sphere without a submissive." The third thought to himself.

Standing there Georsph felt the dark winged man's eyes shift to his right hand which had Ron's arm, Georsph immediately let go.

"Well gentlemen, as you can see Ronald is fine." There wasn't any response to his statement, so he switched strategies hoping that logic would win out over anger. "I must hurry and pull the Dragün from within him before the transformation begins on its own. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" To his surprise the darker one nodded and retracted his wings as he returned to his human form. The silver haired man watched this but made no move to do the same.

"Malfoy." The raven winged First growled out, for a moment the royal still did not move but then he slowly began to transform back to human form also.

"Thank you, now I am going to let down the barrier so that you may enter into the tent where the other Weasley's are.

When the barrier came down, with swiftness that only First possess, the blond was upon Georsph, his left arm wrapping around his torso while the other gripped the back of his neck forcing his eyes to look at the all-consuming silver eyes of the First.

"Third, I will forgive this slight only once. When calling a submissive, follow the proper procedure. Do you understand me?" The blond asked tightly.

"Yes." Georsph replied promptly. He stayed as motionless as possible while Malfoy, as the dark one called him, exuded his dominance. After several moments he released the shorter Third. Even though Georsph did not normally take this abuse from Firsts, he allowed it because he was pressed for time and his energy reserves would not allow for a victory at the moment.

They proceeded back into the tent without any further interruptions. The other Weasleys watched the two dominants enter, Georsph sighed the day was becoming more complicated by the minute.

"Ron, we have to start now. I am sorry that I cannot give you time to process everything that has happened or the privacy you need for the transformation. If I do not start now you will be in a lot of pain... Lean into me and put your head against my shoulder and when your fangs come in I want you to bit down as hard as you can, okay? My blood will help with pain and it will keep you from making that terrible call again."

Ron nodded his understanding and stepped forward leaning his head against Georsph's shoulder. Lord Pailguy would be as gentle as possible when helping the little submissive transform. He lifted Ron's shirt only displaying a little of his Tan skin, then as he did with the other brothers, he pushed his hand in around the naval. He slowly balanced his magic with Ron's, taking most of the pain associated with the process and moving it into himself. As instructed Ron bit into his neck once his fangs came in. The shock of it almost made the Lord lose focus but he recovered before his magic could falter. A shutter ran down his spine as he Ron's lips upon his skin. He did not understand why this felt so intimate. Georsph was one of the best grounder's in the Dragün realm, so this was not his first time in close proximity with a submissive or being bitten by said sub when changing.

Lord Pailguy reached behind the redhead and wandlessly made slits in the back of his shirt to make room for the wings. Sharing the pain of a sub transformation normally did not make much difference on the process of unbinding magical essence but it seemed that this sub was very powerful and to keep the shorter boy from suffering physical discomfort, Georsph had to endure an immense amount of sharp unpleasant sensations. Long minutes past and still his wings did not appear. The Lord continued to bear the brunt of the pain but he did not know how much more of it he could take. When the pain was at its most excruciating, wings the color of fresh snow finally made their appearance. There was complete silence in the room, everyone watched as wings fluttered back and forth. They were close to four feet in length, not quite as long as Georsph but close. The width of the wings was about two and half feet, his skin had a glossy shine to it instead of a glow.

Georsph helped the sub unhinge his fangs without ripping any flesh. The Third notice Ron Looking around the room, his pupils were enlarged and the blue of his eyes were almost crystal like. When his eyes landed back on Georsph, his eyes took on a mischievous look and he leaned up and licked the two puncture wounds from the earlier bite. It took a lot for the Third not to shutter, in response Ron smiled, showing his fondness for causing trouble. Georsph returned the smile in kind. Suddenly Ron's eyes widen as he turned quickly and snapped his fang shut just missing the opposing hand that were reaching in the direction of the crisp white wings. William laughed under his breath as he pulled his hand away. He did not seem offended in the least about Ron's near attack.

Georsph found out several things in the moments since Ron's transformation, first he was very flirtatious and secondly he would be a hand full for his Sphere. After a few seconds of growling at William, Ron Finally spoke.

"None of you are allowed to touch me without permission. If you do…" Ron opened his hand and a large orb appeared, it was the same color as his wings. The longer the levitated ball of light remained in his opened palm, the bigger it became.

"Ron, be calm. I am sure that everyone understands what you mean." Georsph said as he allowed his grounding power to reduce the orb down to nothingness. "As I stated earlier, you are a submissive. You are the center of the Sphere, your duty is to provide comfort, love and a sense of home to all of your mates. The Factor that belongs to you is Spiritual Energy, you are able to draw upon the magic around you to create weapons and to even heal. For a submissive you are very powerful , which means that you will have powerful mates." Ron nodded his understanding but Georsph could tell he was still on high alert with so many dominants so close. The third knew that Ron's aggression would calm once he felt safe.

"We should leave this place, but first," The brunette closed his eyes and forced his magic to the Weasley parents, reversing time around them. Then he magically signed the contract to release the funds owed them into their vaults and the titles that they had agreed upon. The magic that William had given was almost used up, so without any words, he transported the entire group into the lobby of Pailguy Manor.

His three elder siblings waited in the lobby but before Georsph could introduce anyone to them. The oldest among them, Jarlath appeared before him and bit his neck. He could hear his own growl of indignation before he lost consciousness.

Fred watched as the brunette slumped into the taller blonde's arms. They disappeared together. The shorter of the two strangers smiled to the other in exasperation.

"Jarlath will pay for that when he awakes." The honey blond male said to his golden blond companion. He had a narrow face, green eyes and pale skin, he was very beautiful. The other man was taller, he wore all black and there was a scar along his neck, his green eyes were lighter than the other's. They were obviously related.

"I do not care." Was the reply to his brother's statement.

"Of course you don't Cathmor." The shorter said. Cathmor walked past him and directly to Fred without response.

"You are a Shadow Walker." Cathmor stated.

"Yes." Fred replied hesitantly, he could sense the same darkness in this man that was now in himself.

"Come with me." He said as a black cloud surrounded them and as it cleared they were now in front of a castle. It was dark outside without a star in the sky and no moon. He did not understand why he could see. As he looked over the castle he saw men that had been caspered but instead of being white like in Hogwarts castle they were black with demon red eyes.

"Before you can stand before the God and Goddess, you must transition." Cathmor said.

"Transition into what?" Fred asked.

"Your other self. Into Death." Cathmor said as his now blackened hand reach forward into Fred's chest to his heart and stopped it from beating.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews.

**Spoiler:** Next Chapter will feature Fred's journey through the seven gates of hell. You will meet the God and Goddess of the Shadow Walkers and you will meet Fred's Demon Watchers.


End file.
